


Negotiated Bliss

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones are about to embark on a D/s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiated Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Negotiated Bliss  
> Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Jim and Bones are about to embark on a D/s relationship.  
> Notes: Written for [livejournal.com profile] kirkmccoy100 for the erotic prompt.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"You're certain, Jim?"

"No turning back."

"That's not how this works. You always get to say no. I thought you understood."

Jim stumbles over his words, "I do, I understand."

"Good. You trust me to stop if you safeword. I have to trust that you'll use it if needed."

"I will, promise."

He kisses Jim. "Kneel."

Things have always been great but this sight is amazing. To have Jim on his knees gazing up at him with complete trust is such a turn-on. Leonard takes a deep breath. This isn't about him getting off. Jim's needs must be met first.


End file.
